Resident Evil: Genesis
by TheKnightOfMalta
Summary: When William Birkin unleashes both strands of a weaponized virus that can reanimate those it comes into contact with into mindless monsters, a Umbrella Test Subject infused with the T-Virus is unleashed upon Raccoon city in his attempt to escape from the nightmare only few exist to retell. (Aspects of O.R.C are used)


Resident evil

Genesis

The Raccoon city incident was globally known as the very first incident of a pathological bio-weapon that could reanimate or strengthen those who came into contact with the virus known globally to the world as the T-Virus. It began a global outrage at the company who researched and developed the virus know as the Umbrella Corporation. It was to no ones surprise when several special operatives teams along with unknown Umbrella Security Service members were sent in to quell the incident, all of which failing to contain the outbreak.

It was upon this failure that Raccoon city was raised to the ground by a heavy dose of nuclear hellfire. For all extensive purposes all reports on Raccoon city were finalized and those deployed to the city were wiped off the face of the earth, all except a few lucky souls. A Cop, a Special task force operative, A Mercenary, a little girl, and a spy. Unknown to them, there was one other survivor of Raccoon city. One lone man, who woke up to a hell one day, and had to fight for his life and escape the nightmare the rest had managed to survive. It is not in Raccoon city do we encounter this survivor, but rather, a mile underground it, in Umbrellas secret laboratory.

"You haven't eaten today Sixty-seven." the female researcher whispered to the male body in front of her. In all aspects was Sixty-seven human except for genetics, no one but a scientist could tell his body was infused with the genetically developed bio-weapon known as the T-Virus and even after a DNA analysis, the scientist in question would find it hard to pinpoint what exactly the magnificent strand that entangled his DNA was.

"I'm not hungry." Sixty-seven replied monotonously, continuing his blank stare at the wall across from him. He took a sharp breath inwards when a delicate female hand rubbed against the exposed nape of his neck. His vision drifted downwards towards his white clothing, the only slight difference in color was the Umbrella logo on his arm which also substituted as a tracker.

"I'll be outside then, ring if you need assistance with anything, alright?" She asked standing up, moving to the door but still awaiting a response. Sixty-seven softly nodded his head, indicating an ok as he no longer felt like straining his vocal cords. He heard a soft "Hmmph" from the woman before his pressurized locking door slammed into place behind her. A soft distorted hissing along with various mechanics ruled that the door had locked it self into place. Sixty-seven was now alone in his sound proof, cushioned cell.

As his mind lingered on the previous physical encounter with another person, his hand idly drifted to rub the back of his neck where the odd sensation of warmth had remained for but a moment. His eyes were dull or what some would even call dead. His vision had shifted from the wall to his tracker. For all extensive purposes, it made for a fine tattoo. He cracked a smirk inside his head, a smug thought almost. He allowed it to linger for a moment as his mind raced with a subtle narcissism. He was the only one to survive testing which made him a high value target. The tracker wasn't linked with any sort of kill switch he had been told. It was only outfitted with a GPS chip to allow for reacquisition of him in the event someone tried to abduct him. Sixty-seven didn't know why anyone would want to abduct him or if the Umbrella agent who had told him this information could be trusted.. but it made for a fine tattoo.

With a small push from his forearms he stood upright in his cell and walked over to the opposite wall he had been hiding. Mid-step he outstretched his arm, fancily grabbing a chair and twirling it to face away from the wall as he took a seat on it. To anyone unfamiliar with this cell, it would look like he was simply relaxing. What else was he to do? The Virus kept his body in a indefinite fit shape so working out or anything intensive either proved too easy for him or provided no bounty. Instead he leaned up against the wall and sat in silence just like before. Except with his newly enhanced body, his senses allowed him to hear things going on in the next room. It appeared to him that when they built this cell the company for one reason or another decided to cut corners.. either that or their workers were lazy and slacked off for this section of the wall which shared itself with the employee break room for his part of the complex.

He thanked those workers though. Without their laziness he wouldn't be able to fulfill his paranoia like he was now. With the wall slight reduction in quality from the rest, he could pick up any conversation going on in the next room. Most of the time it was gossip about who was doing what and how long someone had to work but recently with the reduction of staffing on the level he only heard a lot about him. He waited for the sound of the breakroom door to signal he might hear a conversation and perked up his ears. Not literally but he did so in a manner that allowed him to hear much better. It was like an ability he had to activate, it didn't stay on all the time just only when he thought about it and wanted it on. It was almost like the virus was helping him.. in a weird, I'm going to reanimate you when you die but here let me help you while you're still alive sort of way.

The slight click of the latch is what let him know the researcher was calm. The woman wasn't afraid to slam the door if he had set her off somehow. In the few weeks she had started working with him, he had done that a fair amount of times. She rarely ever let her temper soar in front of him and only once blew up in his face which was fairly hectic for the security staff that had to restrain her. Nearly cost her her job he had heard. He didn't care though. Pointless people and their pointless worries.

"He won't eat now." he heard the researcher say. "Something must be wrong, I mean before he was eating so much we nearly spent a thousand dollars on food stocks in a month." she hummed nextdoor. Sixty-Seven chuckled before going silent, he thought about why he wasn't hungry anymore. What did that mean he wondered to himself before catching a male voice responding to here inquiries.

"Its nothing to worry about. Hey, did you hear? Birkin perfected his G-Strain of the virus but he's been refusing to turn it over to management. Seems like they're a bit fed up with him too." the male employee injected. Sixty-Seven was both upset and intrigued by what he had said. His narcissism was upset because they jumped off the subject of him so fast but intrigued by the mention of another strain of a virus. Was it the T-Virus they were talking about? No doubt it had something to do with that.

He thought about it a few more seconds before hearing the breakroom door click open followed by several quick footfalls and a surprised yelp from the woman. He perked up his ears slightly higher then he should have, now being able to hear the sound of electronics buzzing about their day when a voice shouted.

"UBCS, We're here to escort you off the premises." the new arrival said. Sixty-Seven leaped out of his chair grabbing his ears at the increase in volume. It felt as if the man had been right next to him when he shouted. It took a few moments before his head stopped ringing in time for him to hear the unlocking of his cell door.

As the door slid open he was greeted by a trio of heavily armed men branded with the umbrella logo on their uniforms. Two of the men clicked their rifles into fully auto and aimed at him, while the third held up a scanner of some sort. He held up his arms in a surrendering fashion while the man with the scanner who he presumed to be the leader entered his cell. The man stood close to him before wrestling Sixty-Seven's branded arm from him and scanning the tracker.

After a few seconds the scanner beeped. The man smiled. With a quick nod the men brought in both the male and female researcher and pushed them close to Sixty-Seven. All three of the UBCS mercs stood outside the doorway now armed with assault rifles. All three of them trained their sights on the exposed trio inside the cell.

"Sorry, just getting rid of the competition." The leader chuckled. Sixty-Seven heard the gunfire and felt it impact into him as his body shut down. He dropped to one knee briefly, noticing the researchers were already laying lifeless on the ground. He looked up at the three armed men, his vision a blur of black and distortion.

"Look Sarge, he really is a super soldier." The merc on the left said with amazement.

"Yeah well.. Lets see him live through a frag." the sargeant said, pulling the pin out of his frag grenade that he had pried off his belt. He entered the password into the door control panel and allowed the door to slide half way closed before tossing the grenade inside.

"Hasta la vista baby." He chuckled as the pressurized door slid shut. Sixty-Seven's death like gaze drifted to the grenade as it rolled towards him, its spoon now somewhere outside the door.

Three.

Two.

One.

An explosion rocked the small padded room.


End file.
